Numerous types of multi-item packaging of this nature already exist in which the flaps are fixed together by gluing or by inter-fitting tongues to enable the panel of card to surround the objects or groups of objects concerned as well as possible.
The very wide variety of shapes of packaged objects often gives rise to object-holding problems that are solved in various different ways.
In addition to slots cut through the panel of card, e.g. for receiving the top rim of a plastic pot or a group of plastic pots, object-holding problems are conventionally solved by providing separator elements which generally project inwardly between the bases of the packaged objects or groups of objects or else which form an intermediate partition through which the objects extend.
FIGS. 3 and 4 of French Pat. No. 2 082 413 show a typical intermediate partition type of separator element. The objects are held very well, but this requires the panel of card to be provided with a large additional flap.
If such an intermediate partition is to be avoided, projecting elements for separating the objects must be provided, in particular for separating two rows of objects.
Proposals have thus been made to use one end of the card panel in order to constitute a separator element.
When the objects are substantially cylindrical, the problem is generally solved by a middle keel-forming flap as shown in French Pats. Nos. 1 348 109, 1 450 986, and 1 470 577. The quantity of card required to form such a middle flap is considerably less than the quantity required to constitute a genuine intermediate transverse partition, but its holding effect is negligible with the middle flap merely defining a separating strip between two rows of objects. Another possible solution that has been proposed makes it possible to avoid using an additional strip to constitute a middle flap, by cutting out tabs in the card panel in judicious locations for being folded inwardly between two rows of objects: such separator tabs are illustrated, for example, in French Pat. No. 1 264 708, however they do not hold the packaged objects in any way.
With the above-mentioned techniques using a keel or cut out separator tabs, objects are held solely by notches for receiving a portion of the object to be held.
When the objects are not cylindrical, for example when they are frusto-conical or pyramid-shaped, the problem of holding the objects is generally solved by using an additional strip which extends one of the ends of the card panel, with said strip being folded in the general folding direction of said panel in order to constitute a separator beam, which may itself optionally include notches for receiving the bottom portions of objects or groups of objects.
Triangular section beams have thus been developed which are defined by three parallel fold lines. In this case, the other flap of the panel is extended to pass beneath the beam and they are fixed together by two lines of glue on either side of said beam.
Square or rectangular section beams have also been developed, as shown in French patent application No. 2 521 100, for example, which are defined by four parallel fold lines. In this case, the end strip of the beam is either glued (in which case it may be narrow but glue is required) or else extended to pass beneath a row of objects, thus avoiding the need for gluing, but requiring additional card. The packaaging is then fixed simply by gluing the other flap beneath the beam of the first flap.
The major drawback common to these techniques using a holding beam lies is the additional card required to form the beam and this has a significant effect on the cost of making multi-item packaging. The extra portion of card corresponding to a conventional rectangular beam represents nearly 20% of the length of the panel for wrapping round the objects, and this is not negligible in packaging which is necessarily non-return packaging. This drawback is accompanied by the additional drawback of shaping the beam, with the shaping frequently being followed by gluing performed in the factory (unless the flap is enlarged in order to avoid the need for gluing), and the packaging is easily tampered with (it is often easy to remove a packaging object and then return it without leaving any visibile trace on the packaging).
Further, spot connections have also been made using glue between multi-item packaging and the packaged objects. In theory, this technique might appear to be satisfactory for holding the objects; however it suffers from a major drawback which doubtless explains why it is not successful with the public. When the packaging is torn open to gain access to the objects, the removed objects always come away with a certain quantity of delaminated card, thereby leaving fibers and/or traces of glue so that, once removed from its packaging, the object looks poorly finished and unattractive.
The state of the art is also shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,814. This patent described multi-item packaging for capped receptacles, with the packaging being made from a card panel whose structure is such that any attempt at removing a cap causes the panel to be torn. A central aperture 25 (FIG. 1) is provided for labelling a cap. More particularly, FIGS. 18 to 21 show a variant in which a separable portion 152 is provided to close the above-mentioned apperture 25. A series of packages for receptacles of the same category can thus be coupled together by a common separate strip 157 which is glued to each of the separable portions 152 such that by pulling on the strip, an employee can remove all of the separable portions (FIG. 21) and can then proceed to label the central zone of each cap which has thus become accessible without any risk of mis-labelling.
The technical problem solved in this document is to facilitate rapid access to the caps for error-free labelling by virtue of simultaneous uncovering.
Finally, by way of technological background, mention may be made of U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,682 describing packaging constituted by a card panel having detachable side disks which, after they have been detached, constitute protective mats for protecting table tops when an object having a high degree of moisture on its outside surface is placed thereon. Mention is made, for the record, of one or two special applications for the tongues cut out in a card blank for packaging: these tongues may be for separation purposes (see French Pat. No. 2 547 796, for example), or they may facilitate aeration of the top portions of the packaged objects (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,697, for example).
A first aim of the invention is to provide multi-item packaging suitable for reliably holding packaged objects or groups of objects without requiring additional material.
Another aim of the invention is to provide multi-item packaging suitable for use with a very wide range of object shapes, and in particular for use with pots which are generally frusto-conical or pyramid-shaped.
Another aim of the invention is to use a technique including a glued connection between card packaging and the packaged objects or groups of objects, while avoiding any risk of the card delaminating and/or traces of glue showing on the objects after they have been separated from the packaging.
Another aim of the invention is to provide tamper-proof multi-item packaging, i.e. packaging which must be at least partially destroyed in order to disengage a packaging object.